


Planting the Seed

by RedfieldandNivans



Series: Random Nivanfield Shorts [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Chris is dense, Claire pressures Chris into considering a date with Piers, Claire why did you choose a Disney flick?, Claire's house, Gen, Humor, Implied M/M, Jill mention, M/M, Neil mention, Nivanfield origins, Piers mention, Pre REvelations 2, Redfield sibling movie night, Relationship Talk, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Claire's place is never boring! The Redfields bond over their mutual failure at relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> For Theosymphany (who writes endearing and funny RE 'Banter' shorts on Tumblr) and those of you who Follow us and always seem to wait so patiently and loyally for our writer's block to fade. We love you guys.

“What was that look for?”

Having been caught watching her, Chris averted his gaze.

“Nothing.”

“I know that look,” Claire smiled back at her brother knowingly, popping another palm full of popcorn into her mouth. Her bright eyes sparkled in the light glow of the television where a Disney film was playing in the background. The screen filled with orange and yellow floating lanterns and a girl with long blond hair sat singing on a little boat.

“There’s no look.” Chris insisted, hiding behind his drink.

Claire knew better than that. “I haven’t seen it in a long time, but I know that look.”

It had been her turn to choose the movie this visit and she had made them a snack for the occasion. Naturally she had the entire bowl on the floor with her where he couldn’t reach it. Chris sat behind her on the couch, watching the animated characters interact while his mind wandered to a more peaceful time in their lives.

The years had changed them both drastically from the time they had lived together but it was times like these he found it comforting to know she was still the Claire he remembered from back then.

“You miss this, don’t you? _You miss me._ ” She grinned.

Chris chuckled and slid off the couch beside her to get at the popcorn.

“Not nearly as much as you miss me.”

“Oh dream on.” She laughed, “I’m too busy to miss you.”

Chris stole the bowl from her and tossed a kernel into the air.

“Yeah, I bet.”

Before he could catch it in his mouth, Claire snatched it away midair and ate it.

“Besides, this little apartment is too small for you to move back in with me, so don’t even ask.”

Chris scoffed at that. “Uh, if I recall correctly it was you who lived with me.”

“Only on paper. We both know I took care of you.” She tugged back the bowl. “I kept you going and you know it.”

Unable to deny it, her brother resorted to watching the screen. He smiled and hugged her to his side. He did miss their movie nights. Not because they ever really focused on the movies they chose, but because it was an excuse to just be in the same room together for an extended period of time without life getting in the way. With their free time so limited and the distance between where they lived growing incrementally over the years, they had to make a real conscious effort just to enjoy moments like this.

The animated lovers were singing together among the lanterns now and the catchy melody from the movie filled the comfortable silence of the living room for a time before either Redfield sibling spoke again.

Realizing she’d hogged the bowl of popcorn again Claire offered it to him and casually asked something that had been on her mind since she’d last surprised her brother with a visit to his post. Unable to pinpoint Chris’ new address on base, she had gone straight to the B.S.A.A. headquarters to find him and incidentally met his new partner; a young guy with a very obvious affection and deep admiration for his field Captain…

“…So who keeps you going now?”

“Hmm?”

“Since I’m not always around to give you the kick in the ass you sometimes need, who’s filling in for me?”

“Jill’s back. She does most of the ass kicking,” he answered automatically, reaching for more popcorn with his eyes glued to the screen.

His answer wasn’t surprising but it wasn’t the one she was hinting at.

“Oh. That’s great! I mean, I knew she’d get back on her feet in no time…”

“She’s been cooped up in that lab since we brought her home and now she’s back as a consultant until she figures out what position she wants to step into. God knows we could use her help.”

“So she won’t be taking her place as your partner?”

“Jill will always be my partner,” Chris pulled his focus from the T.V. back to her, “You know that.”

“I know but what about Piers?”

“What about him?”

Oh man he could be so dense sometimes.

“Are you keeping him on as your partner even if Jill decides to come back to active duty?”

The way he looked at her now like couldn’t quite figure out what she was getting at was almost cute. Almost.

“Are you asking me if Piers has replaced Jill?”

“I’m asking if it came down to it would you choose to keep Piers at your side over Jill.”

“Ideally I’d like Piers to take _my_ place, not Jill’s.”

“Okay, but what happens until then? Will you keep him on as your partner?” She wasn’t about to let this topic go. Not until she ascertained how her brother felt about the Lieutenant. “Piers all but worships the ground you walk on, Chris. You’re his everything. Anyone can see that.”

Well this conversation just got a smidgen more serious than necessary.

Chris frowned, “I think that’s a bit of an overstatement, Claire….”

“And what if it isn’t? He would be heartbroken if you took Jill on as your partner again suddenly. Are you saying you haven’t noticed how into you he is?”

“Piers and I have been partners for over three years, of course we’re going to be close—“

Claire sighed. Maybe her brother was destined to be single forever like she was. If he was going to be eternally single it wouldn’t be because he was too busy for a love life. It would be because he was terrible at recognizing and accepting others feelings for him.

“If you two ever hooked up—“

“Whoa,” Chris set down the popcorn and faced her. _“What?”_

“I’m just saying if you and Piers were ever more than what you are now I would support you one hundred percent.”

“Claire, what are you talking about? Why do you have to do that?” He looked flustered now; like he couldn’t decide if he should change the subject or run away completely.

“I’d just like to know that you have someone.”

“Someone.”

“Yeah, you know, someone other than me who you can let your guard down with. I’d like you to have a partner. A real partner who you can come home to after you’re done saving the world.”

“And you think that someone should be _Piers?”_ He didn’t look incredulous, but his voice did raise an octave or two at the suggestion.

“If that’s what you both wanted, yes.”

Chris said nothing as he processed what she was implying.

A few uncomfortable minutes of Disney magic went by before either Redfield dared speak again.

“…You think I need someone to take care of me?” The idea was ridiculous and way off the mark, but then again a lot of what Claire thought was.

Claire just looked at him, her mouth full of popcorn again. _That’s_ what he was choosing to focus on? Honestly.

“What about _you_?” he pressed when she didn’t answer him soon enough.

“What about me?”

“You don’t have anyone either.”

“You don’t know that!” Claire’s laugh was sour enough to curdle milk. He was right of course, she hadn’t so much as gone on a date in over a year (or so Sherry liked to remind her every time they met up). That didn’t mean the giant crush she was developing for her boss was a secret among her colleagues….

“Alright then, spill it.” He challenged, calling her bluff.

Not wanting to actually defend herself, Claire clamped up and pretended to be very interested in the movie.

Chris grabbed the remote and shut it off.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting, now I’m curious.”

“He’s….uh- well I work with him.”

_“Claire…”_

“The ‘no dating co workers’ thing is only for those immature people who don’t know how to handle a relationship, okay? And it’s not like I have a huge social circle to choose from. Don’t give me that look.”

Chris just smirked, “’How to _handle a relationship?_ ’”

Need he say more?

“Shuddup,” she laughed, tossing popcorn at him. “So I’m not much better at the whole love thing than you are. So what.”

Chris shielded himself from the buttery projectiles, “Is he good to you at least?”

Claire sighed dejectedly, “Well not exactly...he doesn’t know I’m interested in him.”

“Oh good job!” he laughed at her.

“He just doesn’t know I like him yet!” She defended. “Men are dense when it comes to these things! You’re a prime example, so don’t hand me that.”

“Are you going to tell this ‘co worker’ you like him?”

“Are you going to ask Piers out?”

“Back on the Piers thing again? Claire, we’re partners! That doesn’t automatically mean we should be… _partners.”_

“You’re always together. Glued to the hip, even when you’re not on duty.”

“Yes. That’s normal. We work together, we’re friends, that doesn’t mean--“

“Oh just ask him out.”

“What? No I can’t just ask him out. We have rules about that sort of thing.”

“So you _would_ ask him out if you could?”

“I didn’t say tha—“

“If there were no ‘rules’ as you call them, you’d consider being more than friends?”

“Not exactly…”

“That sounds an awful lot like a ‘maybe’, Chris.”

Realizing he was losing this battle he switched tactics and turned the television back on. “You remember all those times growing up when I said ‘no’ and you took it for a ‘yes’?”

Claire laughed, “Yes! But do you recall how many times you actually caved and did what I knew you were going to do?”

“You did not _know_.”

“Yes I did!” Her laughter was musical and it coaxed an unintentional smile from her brother despite himself.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what. You succeed in getting this co worker to go on a date with you and I will….” he trailed off.

Claire leaned in close in anticipation. “You’ll what?”

Chris swallowed.

“…I’ll ask Piers what team he plays for.”

“Oh that’s not an equal offer, Chris. You cheap wiener. And as if you haven’t figured that out by now. _‘We’ve known each other for three years,’_ he says.” She rolled her eyes.

“We work together under pressure and that kind of thing creates a bond between men, that’s all. You wouldn’t understand,” he waved her off.

“I understand he asks your sister to send him pictures of you when you were younger so he can see what you were like...”

That got his attention. “He what? Why? _When?”_

“I also know he’s read every piece of literature ever written about the ‘Infamous Chris Redfield’. And that he knows your birthday—“

“Anyone could find out my birthday—“

“—your horoscope, your blood type, your favorite food, your old call sign. Your final wishes should anything happen…”

“Claire. Anyone who works with me can find that information.”

A pout formed at his stubborn rebuttal even though it was expected, “I know he likes you, Chris. Just give him a chance?”

“I like how you assume I’m gay,” he scoffed.

“Not gay. _Human._ ” She corrected. “Even super-workaholic-anti-bio-terror-agents like you have to get lonely sometimes. And don’t try to tell me you only play for one team Christopher, because we both know better.”

Brown eyes studied blue ones for a time. She was right. But that didn’t mean he was going to admit it out loud.

“Piers, huh?”

“Yup.”

“And what if you’re wrong and I make a big fool of myself?”

“Something tells me he’ll forgive you.” She grinned.


End file.
